Naruto's Crush!
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Naruto has a crush on gaara,but with Sasuke-teme not taking the hint,Sakura's big forehead,And On Top Of That He Get Into Some LIFE Changing trouble,But Never Fear Gaara and His Friend Is Here.Can They Get To Naruto In time! Read And Find Out!GaaNaru AU..
1. Welcome To Naruto's School Life!

This is My first Yaoi Fan Fiction It's A GaaNaru. OOC-ness, And Sakura Bashing and A little Sasuke Bashing, But It's Still Great. Review. Btw: One Original Character Her Name's Luna Kurosaki! and she's a little of a potty mouth. Now On With The Story! =)

* * *

><p>As he sat in class, ignoring their Sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, age 16, was gazing in dreamy like daze at his long time crush, Gaara no Sabaku, A redheaded male with beautiful green eyes, that was across the classroom writing in his notebook. Naruto had had a crush on Gaara since the sixth grade. When the redhead had first walked into that class, Naruto's heart felt as if it stopped and he didn't understand why.<p>

Gaara was so quiet then, not talking to anyone and no one talking to him. Everyone was scared of him because of the way he looked (and the fact that Gaara had threaten to skin on of the students alive, but Naruto didn't seem to care about that), but he wasn't and he wanted to try and be friend's with him. So one day at lunch time when saw that the redhead was sitting alone, he walked up to him and sat down next to him and talked. Everyone stopped what they were doing watched in pure shock, thinking that the blonde was trying to get himself killed, but to there surprise the redhead talked back.

And soon the two were friends and Gaara had somewhat turned into Naruto's protector. protecting him from anyone that dared bullied him in his presence. Naruto had found it sweet, having Gaara protect him like he would...

"Naruto..." He heard someone call him in a hush whisper.

"Naruto.. Your drooling.. Again.." Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked to who was calling him. It was his best friend Luna Kurosaki. She was pretty girl, but short for her age, like Naruto. She's 5'0 and petite build with subtle curves, with light grey eye's and short black hair that stop's at her chin with twin braids in the front going back meeting. Now she may be small with a sweet face, but don't let that fool you. She's a real sweet girl, but she can be blunt when she feel's like it, which is most of the time, and she is a little too strong to be human... well that's what Naruto say's since when they first met she nearly threw a boy out the 3rd story window of their school in the fourth grade.

He had said her name was weird.

"Naruto, If you like him so much just go talk to him." She whispered. "And then you guy's can totally fuck."

"Luna!" He said in a hush whisper. Out of all the year's he's known her, he still wasn't use to her bluntness. "Don't say thing's like that."

"Sorry I have no type of filter, but you know that." She told him with a lump sided smile, making him sigh realizing she was right.

"Well I can't do that anyway..." He said. Luna raised in eyebrow at that.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because he'd never go for someone like me.." The blonde said, starting to look depressed.

Luna knew the blonde never had much self-esteem in himself. Luna had known Naruto since they started four grade together and she just looked out for him ever since like a big sister. The other kids would try to beat on him and make fun of him. Like pulling on his hair and calling him "orphan baby" because his mother had abandoned him when he was little. Luna hated it. Naruto was so sweet and nice she just couldn't didn't understand why they would do that to him. So she just protected him and they became the best of friends. But You can also say they have a brother-sister relationship since that's what they call each other most of the time.

"Naruto-" Luna started, but the sound of someone clearing their throat interpreted her.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Luna Kurosaki!" It was their Sensei Kakashi Hatake. The silver-haired man looked at them with annoyance in his one good eye.

"Class has started! And your grade's aren't looking too good to be talking in the back of my class." Kakashi Said slightly annoyed. The class started to laugh quietly and Naruto started looking down at his desk blushing in embarrassment. Luna saw this and admittedly started to stare death glares at the whole class and growl deep in her throat. Needless to say the class become quiet and stiffed nervously under her gaze. She turned back to Naruto just as Naruto was starting look at her. He Smiled shyly at her, But she saw it as a 'Thank You' smile and she smiled back.

Kakashi cleared his throat again.

"Now, back to class..."

* * *

><p>~After School~<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Luna were just walking out the school door's when...<p>

"Hey Naruto-Baka!" A familiar annoying voice called.

"_Kami! Not now!" _Luna and Naruto thought as she and Naruto turned around to see an angry Sakura Haruno. Now if you don't know Sakura, you may not want to. She's a selfish stuck up girl with an attitude problem. She love's to make everyone that she deem's unworthy of being in the some school of her life hell. Mainly Naruto's. She also the head cheerleader of Konoha High school and president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club which shockingly has over Hundred member's who she's usually always with... but not now. .

"_She's usually with her Sasuke fan club whore's." _Luna thought eyeing the girl carefully. Nothing good ever happen when Sakura decided to "grace" you with her presence.

"W-what is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked wondering why she was bothering him after school. She quickly walked up to him and..

_Shack!_

She slapped Naruto across the face. Luna was about to loss it.

"You Bit-" She started, but Naruto put his arm out to stop Luna from killing the girl. He looked to Luna and smiled at her letting her know it was ok. So Sakura (unaware of the death glare Luna aimed at her) continued.

"Stay away from Sasuke-Kun! you little slut!" Sakura yelled, Forming worry line's on her giant forehead.

"W-what are you talking Sakura-Chan?" The blonde asked tilting his head to the side unconsciously.

"Dammit! You know what I'am talking about! You Bitch! I saw you kiss Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura pretty much screamed. Luna Raised an eyebrow. She was totally gonna ask Naruto about that later. Naruto just giggled lightly and said:

"Sasuke kissed me Sakura-Chan... not the other way around..." Sakura gasped looking at Naruto with horror and disbelief. Luna put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"He.. He would never do that! He would never kiss a lowlife like you!" She screamed upset, but Naruto shock his head before walking away. Luna Looked at Sakura with the 'You do that and i will kill you slowly' look and jogged after Naruto. She looked at Naruto and yelled:

"What the fuck Naruto! Duck-Butt kissed you?!" then she looked hurt pouting her lip's "And you didn't tell me... How cruel.."

Naruto and Luna looked each other and like clock work, they both laughed. Once they both calm down.

"But Naruto really tell me what happen." Luna said seriously. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Luna I'll tell you everything later, But I gotta get home." Luna nodded. they said their good-bye's and Walked their separate ways. Unaware of the teal colored eye's that watched the whole scene before they walked their own way home.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooo! Did you like it so far.? I have to know! Review Plz! I'll thank you for reviewing by saying your name at the end of the next Chapter!<p>

_**Date August 5th, 2012**_

_**I AM REWRITING THIS STORY CHAPTER, BUT RANDOM CHAPTER SO IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SINCE WAIT A MOMENT BECAUSE I AM NOT DONE! IF YOU SEE THIS ~0_0~ I REWROTE THAT CHAPTER OK? GOOD!**_

Until Then! Love Ya 3

_**~0_0~**_


	2. Talking To Luna

Naruto laid in his bed in the dark. The light was from his cell phone screen. He had been staring at for up seemed like hours to the blonde, but actually more like four minutes. He said that he was going to tell Luna what had happen when Sasuke had kissed him, but he know's how Luna get's. He thought she might do something crazy... Like always. She was he best friend... Well kinda his only friend... Alright his only friend, so he didn't wanna leave her in the dark about things. So in his final thought he called her. He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear. It started ringing.

_Rinnnng... Rinnnng... Rinnnng..._

"_Hello?" _She answered.

"Hey It's Me." He said running his hand threw his hair.

_"Kami finally, I thought you would never call!"_

"Yeah I know I'am sorry. I was just thinking.."

"_About Gaara? yeah what else is new? Haha"_she laughed. Naruto just blushed, glad he was on the phone or Luna would have teased of him a little for being embarrassed about it. "_Ha! I was right Huh?" _she said excitedly.

"Whatever Luna. I like him, so what. It's not he'll even like me back.." The blonde said. he sounded like he was getting the depress and Luna hated when he was depress it's just not Naruto to be depressed, sad or even not smiling. So she said something to try and show him how special he was.

_"So what! Naruto you are so nice and sweet and if Gaara doesn't see that then it's his lost! I mean every guy in our class secretly want's you and they know it! Shit, I kinda want you!"_ Naruto had to suppress giggled at that. _ "Naruto you are so beautiful and you deserve all the happiness in the world. You understand? " _She said as serious as she possibly could. She loved Naruto and she was being truthful with every word she said. Naruto smiled to himself and in a low whisper he thanked her.

"_So now you have to tell about Duck-Butt." _She said changing the subject.

"Luna It was terrible!" Naruto yelled into the phone. he was getting back to being his normal self. "He came up to me and asked me out, so told him no, but he got closer to me and said why was I playing hard to get? So tried to walk away from him but he stepped back in front of me and then leaned down next to my ear and-!" Naruto sounded he was talking faster then the speed of light so Luna stopped him.

"_Naruto for the love of Kami please slow down!" _Luna laughed. But she really couldn't kept with Naruto when he started talking like that no one could. Naruto took a deep breath and finished what he was saying, only a little slower.

"And he whispered in my ear that I knew I liked him and then he kissed me Luna! I hate him, but I don't understand how he doesn't see that. Do you?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke Uchiha was not Naruto's type in the least. He's stuck up, he think he deserve's everything, He always has that 'I'am better you' like on his face, he's a bully and the list goes on and on. He like Gaara because he thought they related more. Both of grow up in a bad environment with people that hated them and didn't understand them. To Naruto it was no secret about Gaara's childhood. In the sixth grade, when Naruto first met Gaara, it was all over school on how Social Services came to Gaara's house and took him away from his family because of child abuse claims, So Naruto believe Gaara understood him more. Plus he was super nice to him when they talked from time to time in school. He made him feel... Special.

"_Naruto that Uchiha is a creep and just down right a moody bitch when he doesn't get his way, so be careful around that guy. Understand.?"_ The raven haired girl told him seriously.

"Yes mom I understand." Naruto said jokingly, laughing at how protective she was being. But Luna was serious she had a bad feeling about that Uchiha. Ever since she first met the guy, she thought something was wrong with him and she knew a little more about Uchiha's then Naruto... Even in her gut something wasn't right about that guy and her gut was never wrong. But she let Naruto joke on and said:

"_Shut up Naruto, Anyway since tomorrow's Saturday let's go to the mall and hang up or something. Rumor has it they open a new ramen bar there and-"_

Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto started to go crazy at the mention of the word "ramen".

"What! A new ramen place and I didn't Know? Cool! I love Ramen! What type of ramen do they have? Awwww~ I hope They have Miso ramen! That's My favorite! I'am So happy I-"

Luna loved Naruto like a brother, but his talking a mile a minute was killing her. He was so easily excitable about thing's. It was truly adorable to say the least.

"_Naruto! Haha, so I take it as your coming then?"_ Like she needed to asked.

"Duh! Of course I'am coming!" He said a matter of factly.

"_Good meet there at ten O'Clock sharp got it?"_

"Got it! See you tomorrow Sis!" Naruto said child like.

"_See you tomorrow Bro."_ And with that they both hung up. Naruto put his phone on the nightstand next to him and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So You Like It!<em>

_Thank you_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_And_

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_**~0_0~**_


	3. Meeting At The Mall

Chapter 3~! Review and Love!

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm. He slowly rolled over and shut it out. He pulled himself out of be and dragged himself to the bathroom. He walked up the sink and splashed some cold on his face to him wake him up.<p>

"_Today is going to be a good day.." _he thought as he looked at his self in the mirror.

He took his shower and brushed his teeth. He walked back into his bedroom and walked to his closet door. He stared for moment wondering what to wear, then it hit him. He smiled a little as he got the clothes he had chosen. A orange shirt that came off the shoulder and khaki short's with orange chuck's with white sole's and laces. He put his put his outfit of choice on his bed, dried off and Began to get dressed.

* * *

><p>~AT THE MALL~<p>

* * *

><p>He walked up to the east entrance of the mall were the many bus stop's were and saw his friend Luna sitting on a bench. She turned her head and saw the blonde. she smiled and waved him over.<p>

"Naruto! You made it!" she said standing up from her sitting spot. He made it over to her with a giant smiled on his face.

"Of course I made it, You said they had ramen now!" He said like it was the only thing on his mind. And it probably was...

"Well, What are we waiting for Christmas! Let's go!" He said garbing her hand and dragging her along with him. He walked though the double doors and into the mall, but half way into the mall he stopped when he realized something.

"Ummm... I don't know were we're going..." he said turning to face her, rubbing down back of his head sheepishly. she sighed.

"It's in the food court." She told him. and with a big grin on his face he set off again on his quest for ramen, taking her with him.

He walked quickly into the food court and found what he was looking for. It was small stand it looked out of place from the food stand's, But Naruto didn't care he could already smell the ramen from where he and Luna were standing. walking though the curtains of the stand Naruto and Luna sat down at one of the six stools available. From the back a young woman walked in and greeted them.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen can I take your order's?" She asked with sweet smile.

"Miso Ramen for me please!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Same here please."

"Ok, coming right up." She said and then disappear into the back. As they waited they began talking. they about small small thing's school what not. then the sound of the curtains moving made Luna look out the corner of her eye. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw who it was. she looked back to Naruto and he didn't notice the person yet, until they sat next to him. He looked at the person and almost fainted. The object of his affection, Gaara, was sitting next to him. The blonde looked back to Luna and she just shrugged her shoulders.

When she saw how Naruto wasn't going to do anything she decided to say something.

"Hiya Gaara! I haven't seen you in while." she said trying to start up a conversation with the redhead. She really hadn't seen him in a while. All three use to hang out together all the time, but Gaara his started distancing himself from them like he would with the other kids in middle school. It was starting to worry Naruto more then her. She thought he was seventeen and he could do whatever he wanted, but Naruto...

_"He's in love with him..."_ She thought looking at her blonde haired friend. She just hoped that whatever was wrong with the redhead it was over for Naruto's sake.

"It's nice to see you too Luna." He said. He looked at Naruto and notice he was looking down at his lap, blushing.

"Hi Naruto." He said nicely. The blonde looked up, and smiled shyly.

"H-hey Gaara." He said in a low whisper, Looking back down at his lap.

"You look... Amazing.." Gaara told him making the other blush more.

_"Gaara just said I looked amazing!"_ He thought excitedly with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe it the love of his life just said he looked nice. It was like a dream come true!

"Oh... t-thank you Gaara..." They were quiet for moment before the same young woman came back with their orders. She sat the bowls in front of Luna and Naruto. She noticed that it was quieter in there then it was before she left she wanted to ask what was wrong, But decided against it seeing as it was none of her business. Then she noticed the newcomer and greeted him.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen can I take your order sir?" She asked the redhead.

"I'll just have green tea." He said calmly. She nodded and once again disappear into the back. Naruto smelled the ramen and quickly had his trademark grin on his face. he broke the chopsticks apart and started attacking his ramen. Luna just smiled and shook her head before eating her own. Gaara had a slight smirk on his face at the way the blonde changed when he had ramen placed in front of him. Naruto seem to have to seen Gaara smirk at him started to turn red.

"S-sorry..." Naruto said embarrassed, Putting down his chopsticks and looked down at his lap again.

"Why are you apologizing.. You didn't do anything wrong. I actually think your kinda cute." Gaara said and he was Blushing? Naruto was a little shock and his face showed it.

_"I'am... cute? He think's I'am cute..."_

"Wha.."

"I-I mean i-it's kind of cute how you eat like that! I mean-"

"It's ok Gaara I understand..." Naruto said making Gaara stop his rumbling.

"Right..."

Gaara started talking a little to try and the blonde to talk to him and sure enough, Naruto was soon talking up storm. They sat there talking telling a little about there self to the other. Naruto was opening to Gaara and Gaara the same. Luna just watched the scene unfold as she ate her ramen. The scene in front of her was just so cute. Soon they finished there food and paid. They began walking around the mall talking and going into different stores and the more they walked around, the closer Gaara and Naruto seem to get. Luna kinda felt like the third wheel, but she wanted to make sure Naruto was ok. Everything seem to be going fine until...

"Hey Dobe." A Voice called behind them. The huge smile that Naruto had been wearing faded. _"Not today... please..." _Naruto thought hoping he was just hearing thing's, but he knew he wasn't. They turned around to an expressionless faced Uchiha. Naruto sighed sadly. Here he was having one of the best days of his life because Gaara was talking to him again and here comes Mr. Duck-Butt to ruin it. Why did Kami hate him so?

"What the hell do you want Duck-Butt?" Luna said coldly, stepping in front of Naruto along with Gaara. Naruto pretty much hid behind the two watching the Uchiha.

"I want to talk to Naruto not you, Luna." He said equally as cold and glaring at her. Luna just glared back.

"_I'll fucking rip his head off!" _Luna thought as Gaara growled low in his throat. Naruto sensed that he's friend was going to loss it. So it stepped from behind her and towards Duck-Butt. Gaara watched, but he wasn't happy. He never liked the Uchiha. When they were in sixth grade together he would constantly make his life hell, now he was just annoying, thinking he was better then everyone.

"Naruto what are doing!" Luna asked, but Naruto didn't answer her. He walked up to Sasuke and looked at him coldly.

"W-what do you want now Duck-Butt?" Naruto said as coldly as he could, but he was a little frighten of the older teen. When he was around he just gave Naruto the chill's. The raven just smirked and said:

"You know you like me. I honestly don't understand this hard to get facade so let's go out already like, now."

"Sasuke I don't like you, so please just leave me alone." Naruto said starting to get a little mad. Who did this guy think he was trying to make him think he liked him? Naruto didn't have much time to think about it when the Uchiha grabbed him by his wrist tightly hurting the poor blonde.

"H-hey let go of me! Your hurting me!" Naruto yelled him. trying to pull away, but the more he pulled, the tighter the other held, and more it hurt.

"Bullshit now your coming with me. Now!" He said to him coldly as he started to roughly drag the blonde with him. And Luna just about lost it. No one was going to hurt her 'Little Brother' and get away with it.

"You fucking cocksucker!" She yelled. "Let him go now!"

"Shut up Luna this doesn't involve you" the raven said with no emotion and just kept walking dragging the poor blonde with him. Before Luna could do anything a red blur ran passed her so fast it sent a strong wind threw her hair and up to the Uchiha and...

_Bam!_

The redhead had punched him in the face making the Uchiha fall unconscious. Naruto looked down at the Uchiha with wide eye's slapping both hands over his mouth in pure shock.,then looked up at the redhead. Gaara walked over the blonde (Stepping over the unconscious body) and asked him:

"Are you ok?" Naruto looked down blushing deeply.

"Y-yeah I'am ok." He said quietly. Gaara smiled. he happy to hear that he was ok.

"Naruto!" He looked up hearing his name, just in time to tackled into a bone crushing hug by his friend.

"Shit! Naruto are you ok!" She asked her voice full of worry.

"Yes!. Luna!.. Can't.. Breathe!" He struggled to say.

"Oh. Sorry." She said. She looked down at the still unconscious Uchiha. She become a little angry again and swiftly kicked him in the side. Making him make a groaning noise.

"Luna!" Naruto said shocked and wide eyed.

"What? He hurt my Little brother. No one hurt's my little brother and get's off easy." She said seriously.

"Well, can we leave before he wake's up?" Gaara said looking down at the raven.

"Yeah Let's go!" Luna said. They began to walk off as a crowd started to form around the unconscious Uchiha talking amongst themselves. They walked out of the mall and down the street.

"I have to go." Gaara said, which kinda made Naruto sad that Gaara had to leave. But he put on smile.

"Oh, so see you at school?" He asked. Gaara smiled and leaned and kissed Naruto on his cheek. He turned and began walking down the street. Naruto Looked at his back until it was out of sight. he gently touch his cheek and smiled. A toothy grin and turned to his friend. She had a smile equally as big and started to squeal.

* * *

><p>He unlocked the door to his apartment. He had said goodbye to Luna and had went their separate way's. she walked home and he took the bus. He entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. he walked into his room and plopped down on his bed in the bed. He let out a deep breath and smile.<p>

"_Today was a good day"_

* * *

><p>Well Their you have it. Review and Love!<p>

Thank you

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_And_

_TigrezzTail_

_Thank you all.! continue to read! Love ya :3_

_Words: 1,871 Awesome right?_

**_~0_0~_**


	4. Boyfriend

OMG! I was so Sleepy when I got done Writing the Last Chapter I was up Til 5 am! and I started at 10! But, Thank you for reading! Review and Love!

* * *

><p>~MONDAY~<p>

* * *

><p>My alarm went off singling me that it was time to get up. Today I am to go to school and convince Naruto to go a date with me. I know he like's me, but with that girl in my way and then... That guy! He hit me! What was he's name... Gaara! that's it! I use to pick on him because of his home life and everything else. He was and still a total loser, but that weirdo Isn't Important. I want Naruto and as An Uchiha I get what I want.<p>

I rolled out of and went into the bathroom attached to my room and began to brush my teeth. I took my shower and walked back into my room and to my closet. I got out my school uniform, dried myself off, and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw my mother in the kitchen. She must have heard me coming down the stairs, because she turn to me and smiled.

"Oh Good Morning Sasuke." She said to me with a loving tone.

"Good Morning Mother." I said to her.

"Are you going to eat here or on the way sweetie.?" She asked me.

"I'll eat on the way." I said as I grabbed my key's off the counter, walking towards the door.

"Ok, Have a great at school Sasuke." She said to me smiling. I just nodded and walked out the front door. I walked to my black car and got inside. I put the key the ignition, started my car and drove down the street. I stopped at a Starbucks and bought me some coffee, then drove to school. I parked in the school parking lot and got out. I walked to the school entrance and into the school. I was walking to class when something attached its self onto my arm. I looked down and a humongous forehead and emerald eyes.

"_Damn!" _I thought.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" She said a little too loud. Why does this bitch always have to touch me? I roughly shook her of me, but she was still staring at me smiling.

"So Sasuke-Kun you wanna go on a date with me..?" She asked me, she seem to be full of confidence. I guess she thought I was going to yes this time, But:

"No Sakura, so stop asking." I said coldly, walking away from her. I could hear her starting to cry, but I could care least.

I walked down The hallway to class and then saw Naruto. He was leaning against the lockers that line the hallway. I started o walk to him, but then I that he was talking to the guy who hit me! Naruto was smiling and Blushing? He would occasionally look down and smile shyly at whatever that guy was saying to him. I started to get angry. This guy wasn't going to take what I wanted from without a fight and it would be a fight that I would win. I saw Naruto get off the locker's start walking down the hallway and that guy walking next to him. He reached for Naruto's hand and started holding his hand making Naruto blush more look and at the ground. I started to Follow them but something attached there selves to my arm again... I'am really starting to get pissed off.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun! let's walk to class together!" The girl said excitedly. This girl just caught me at a bad time.

"No I do not want to walk to class with you, I do not want to be anywhere you or anyone else now let go, you slut." I said coldly glaring at her. She released my arm and began to cry loudly. Kami this girls voice was annoying. Looked back to where I saw Naruto and that guy, but they where gone. I was getting more pissed off by the second. I walked to class and sat at my desk. the bell rang and class began.

* * *

><p>~AT LUNCH~<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Luna sat on the roof for lunch. They really wasn't allowed up there, but in the lunchroom people would throw thing's at Naruto. So Luna found a place they could eat in peace (Well after she jimmied the lock to door of course).<p>

"So Naruto, How's Gaara?" She asked, then smiled seeing how Naruto began to blush and look down.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Oh come off it Naruto he seem's to really like you and I see how he look's at you." She said a matter of factly.

"He's so nice to me Luna, I didn't know anyone could be so sweet." He said shyly. She just nodded and smiled. She was so happy that Naruto found someone like him for who he was. She really liked Gaara too. She trusted him with her little brother. She thought Naruto deserved someone that would treat him with respect. With all he's been though it was great to see him really happy with someone other then her.

"He even held my hand as we walked to class.." He said looking down at his food. He knew what was coming.

"Awwww! That is so cute!" His friend squealed. "You guy's are so cute together!" She continued.

"Luna stop it!" Naruto said embarrassed. She just laughed. Then she asked:

" So you guy's are dating now huh?"

"Well I just so, I mean it seem's like it, but we haven't put a name on it really." He said.

"So talk to him about then, you don't wanna continue something your sure about and then look like the fool in the end." she told him seriously.

"Your right." He said smiling.

"Ain't I always?" She laughed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked jokingly. she glared at him playfully and said:

"oh Ha Ha very funny." They continued to talk until lunch was over and started to walk back to class.

* * *

><p>~AFTER SCHOOL~<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Luna started walking to the gate's and saw a certain redhead there. Naruto began to blush lightly as the redhead smirked at him. they walked to him.<p>

"Hey Gaara!" Luna said cheerfully. She decided they needed some time together she decided to leave. "Well, I'll see you guy's tomorrow" Said walking by them. she turned around and put her up her thumb and pinky up to the side of her face to symbolize a phone. she mouthed 'Call Me' and turned to walk the right way down the street. Naruto smiled a little at his friend antics.

"Hi Naruto." Gaara said nicely.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said shyly. He always got super shy around Gaara.

"Can I walk you to the corner?" The redhead asked.

"Y-yeah..." He answer. They began walking and what Luna said came into the blonde's mind.

"Ummm... Gaara?" Naruto called.

"Yes?" Gaara asked looking down at the Blonde.

"Am I your boyfriend?" He said blushing deeply. He was embarrassed about asking this. It only been two day's, but he really felt close to Gaara now and he really trusted him.

"Well... If you want to be, yes." The redhead with a nice smile.

"I... I want to be." Naruto looked up and had a big smile on his face.

"I want you to be too." Gaara told him.

"I really like you Gaara." He said, his smile still on his face.

"I like you too Naruto." They made it to the end on the street and turned to face each other.

"Ummm... Bye.." Naruto said shyly. Gaara grabbed both of Naruto's hands and looked him in his beautiful cerulean blue eye's. Slowly he leaned down and caught Naruto's soft lips. Naruto in turn closed his eye's and leaned into the kiss. soon they slowly separated and opened their eye's. Naruto was blushing and looking at the redhead.

"See you tomorrow" the redhead said as he slowly released the blonde's hands. he smiled and turned to walk down the street. Naruto just stood there watching his new boyfriend's back slowly disappear. He carefully touched his lip's as if he was worried he would rubbed away the warmth that was once there. He then turned and pretty much ran home. He had to tell Luna, He was so happy. the boy he really liked, liked him back and now they were official! But someone watching whole scene wasn't happy at all. You can say they were pissed. They turn around got into there car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Thank You For Reading!<p>

_Thank You~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_And_

_natsumeslover_

_Thank's For Reading, Reviewing, And Following! Love Ya :3_

_Words: 1,522 Cool!_

**_~0_0~_**


	5. Taken

Thank'sz For Reading! =)

* * *

><p>The whole week Gaara had spent just about every minute with Naruto. He just couldn't get the beautiful blonde out of his head. To him Naruto was just so amazing. He was fun, sweet, kindhearted, and so much more. He felt so lucky to have found someone to understand and accept him for who he was. No one ever made him feel the way he does when he's around Naruto.<p>

He never had great home life his father blamed him for his mother's death and would treat with such hatred. Beating on him and telling he would never be loved by anyone else, But he never believed it. He didn't want to. His brother and sister never really talked to him the whole time he lived there with them, But they treated him unfairly as well. When Social Services came to take away, his father couldn't be more happier. He practically packed everything for the 12 year old.

He soon moved into a foster home full of children. They would pick and push the young redhead around constantly and the people running the place couldn't care least. They had enough to worry about. The children there would beat on him, even when he was trying sleep. Making him develop his insomnia. One day when one of the children kept messing with him. pushing him and calling him name's, It made something in Gaara just snapped. He pushed the boy back making him fall. He got on top of the boy and began banging the boy's head into the tile floor. He kept doing it until one of the adult's pulled Gaara off the bleeding and unconscious boy. After that no one talked to Gaara, They didn't even look him. They were just too scared.

He shook his head of those memory's. He didn't have worry about his passed anymore, He had someone wonderful to love and he hoped that loved him in returned.

* * *

><p>"Ah-Choo!" Naruto sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him. He was laying down in his bed on his back. He laid their for a few hour's. He turned his head and saw that his clock was blinking 12:21. He started to fall asleep, But than..<p>

_Crash! _

The sound of breaking glass woke him. He slowly got up and started walking toward the sound he slowly opened the door of his bedroom and started walking slowly down the Hallway. He rounded the corner. He looked at floor where glass was all over the place. he looked up and saw that his window was broken. He stared at it for a moment. He didn't feel the person behind him before it was to late. They grabbed him from behind and Naruto started to kick and scream violently.

"L-LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed. He was kicking and trying to scratch the stranger's hand's and face.

"Be still kid!" The guy told him. Naruto didn't do that. He kept kicking. He manged to kick the guy between the leg's and the guy let go. "Dammit!" The guy yelled as Naruto ran for his bedroom. He ran though his bedroom and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Out of fear he speed-dialed the first person he could think of. The rang twice and person he was waiting for answered.

"_Hello?" _

Before he say anything. The guy came back and he was pissed. He grabbed Naruto by his hair making drop his phone. He screamed hoping that the person he called would hear him.

"G-Gaara! Help Me! Please!" He screamed as the man dragged him by his hair out of his room, But Gaara heard him scream for him.

"_Naruto! Naruto can you hear me! Naruto!" _He didn't get an answer.

"Stop It! Please!" Naruto screamed clawing at the man's hand's trying to make him let go. He was on the ground on his back being dragged by someone he didn't even know. He was scared. He started kicking, He ended up kicking over a lamp. The bulb broke upon hitting the ground.

"Please!" He screamed. The man picked Naruto up, so that he was standing. He put his arm against Naruto's neck. The blonde started kicking again trying to fight out of the hold. The intruder put a towel to Naruto's nose with has other hand. Naruto Inhaled whatever it was on the towel. He was still fighting, but he felt his will slipping away. He kept fighting, but not as strong as he was before. Soon he slipped into darkness..

The man roughly threw the blonde over his shoulder and quickly left the apartment, not even worrying about closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs of the apartment building and to a waiting car. He opened the back car and put the blonde down in the back seat. He closed the back door and walked to the other side. He could hear police car sirens coming near him. He quickly got into driver side. He started his car on drove off. Passing the police car's. His head was killing him. Unconscious blonde in the backseat manged to pull his hair. The guy that hired him was lucky he was good at his job, But to him it took a little too long to get the job done.

* * *

><p>Gaara was freaking out. Naruto had called him and he was screaming for help. As soon as he didn't hear Naruto anymore, He was putting on his shoes and was out the door, not evening locking it. He didn't live far from Naruto, so he ran as fast as he could. When He made to Naruto's apartment building their were police everywhere and they were putting up yellow cation tape up. He ran up to the first police-officer the redhead saw and nearly yelled at him.<p>

"What The Hell Happen!" He asked/yelled. He was worried out his mind for his Naruto.

"Well, neighbors heard noising and screaming from the apartment up there." the officer said pointing in the direction on Naruto's apartment.

"I'am the person's friend that live's in that apartment." He started. "He called me and was screaming for help."

"Well can walk you up stair's if you want." He offered.

"Yes! Please!" He said. He lifted the yellow type and Gaara walked under. He ran up the stair's and stopped in the doorway of he friends apartment. What he saw was upsetting. Glass was everywhere, the lamp was knocked over, and the window was broken.

"_Oh Kami what happened.." _He asked to herself sadly. One of the officer's saw the teen standing there walked to up to him.

"Do you know the person that live's here sir?" She asked Gaara.

"Yes now tell me what happen!" He demanded. He was trying to stay calm, he really was, but it was hard. His Naruto was missing right now and he had to know what happen.

"As far as we can tell it was struggle." The female officer her looking behind at the crime scene. "Who ever took your friend-"

"He's gone!" Gaara screamed at the woman making her flinch.

"Y-yes... I'am so sorry sir..." She said, sharing her sympathy, but it did nothing for Gaara he was worried out his mind. Naruto was gone the person he found himself head over heel's in love with was out there with some monster. When he found out who took him, they were going to die a slow in extremely painful death. "Can you tell me your friends name?" The woman asked bringing Gaara from his dark thought.

"It's Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki..." Gaara told the woman. The woman nodded and left to go write it down. Gaara walked farther into the apartment and looked around. He walked near the couch saw something that seemed to be out of place. The redhead keeled down in front of it saw that it was hair. Blue hair.

_"Blue? Why would Blue hair be here?" _ He thought to himself as he looked at it for a second. Then something clicked in his head telling him he should that the hair. He looked around and saw no one was looking, so he picked up the hair and put it in his jean pocket. He quickly left the apartment walked down the street.

"_I have to call Luna." _He thought. The teen took his phone out of his pocket and quickly called the raven haired girl. It rang three time's and then someone answered.

_"What!"_ she yelled into the phone. She sounded very annoyed that someone was calling her this late. It was 1:53am after all.

"Luna listen someone kidnapped Naruto." He told her she could hear her gasped into the phone.

"_What, when!" _

"I-I don't know."

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" _The girl said angry.

"He's gone Luna... He's just gone.."

_"Well, do they know who did it!?"_

"No..." He heard Luna sigh and she muttering to herself for a moment before she spoke again sounding a bit calmer.

_"Alright, here's what we're gonna do since I believe the police are dumbasses that can't solve shit to save their own bleached asshole's." _She said darkly. Gaara listened as Luna told him to meet her back at Naruto's apartment tomorrow at 6 o'clock. When he hung up he slowly walked home thinking about Naruto.

_"Please be alright Naru-Chan..." _

* * *

><p>Well, who took Naruto? What are Gaara and Luna gonna do about it?<p>

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_And~_

_. _

_Words:1,665 Super Duper Wonderful._

_**This chapter has my stamp of approval ~0_0~ **_


	6. The Mission

Review and Love. :3

* * *

><p>Gaara didn't sleep at all. He was so worried about Naruto. Why would someone take such an amazing person like that? Gaara walked to Naruto's apartment to meet Luna. When he made it there saw Luna sitting on the stair's. She looked up and lightly smiled sadly at him.<p>

"Good your here." She said.

"Yes, Now what are we going to do?" He asked her. You could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Follow me" Was the only answer he answer from her. She got up from where she was sitting and started up and stair's, Gaara following closely behind her. She walked up to Naruto's door and it was Yellow cation tape on it. Luna pulled down all the tape and tried to open the door.

"It's locked." She said to herself.

"Well, Now what?" Gaara asked. He was a little annoyed that Luna wasn't telling him anything. She bend down in front on the door and went into her messenger bag and got out two tool's that looked like strange needle's in Gaara mind. She started picking at the and then...

_Click._

She stood back up and tried the door again. It open.

"How do you know how to do that?" Gaara asked.

"My dad taught me." She said like it was the obvious thing in the world. They walked inside and everything was pretty much how Gaara first saw it.

"What happen here?" Luna asked.

"When I asked some woman told me it liked like a struggle." Gaara told her. Luna just nodded.

"Look for clue's." She told him.

He nodded and he started to look around. Luna walked into Naruto's bedroom. She looked around and didn't see anything out of place. She walked up to his nightstand and smiled. there, was the picture they took together in seventh grade. They were both smiling and putting up rabbit ear's behind each other's head in their black and white school uniforms. She started to think she would never see her wonderful little brother again, But she quickly shook her of that thought. Of course she was going to see him again.

She started to look around again and then she had a thought. she got on her hand's and knee and looked under the bed. It was dark so she went in her bag and got out a flashlight. She turned it on and soon enough she found something. She reached under the bed to grab it. once she got it out she stood back up. It was Naruto's cell phone.

"Luna!" Gaara called her from the living room. She ran into the living room and saw Gaara holding something. She walked up to him and saw that he was holding a watch.

"That's not Naruto's" She said to him eyeing the watch. Gaara nodded. She walked over to the counter in kitchen and sat down on a stool. Gaara quickly followed her and did the same.

"Sit it on the counter." She told him and she started going though her bag. She pulled out a giant black magnifying glass. She quickly started to exam it.

"How do you know how to do all this.?" Gaara asked. He never met anyone, let alone a teenage girl to so much about breaking into place's and examine thing's like some detective. The Only He got was:

"My dad taught me." He just nodded and continued to watch the girl do her job. She looked at the watch for a few more minutes and then..

"I can't believe it..." Luna whispered. Started to put the watch in bag .

"What?" Gaara asked.

"This watch, it's... We have to go!" She said as she got up from her seat.

"Go? Go where?" He asked as she walked past him to the door. She just turned to and said:

"We're going to school..."

* * *

><p>I Started to wake up with a super bad headache. I tried to open my eye's, but the bright lights made my eye's hurt so I closed them again. Something didn't feel right in then all that had happen flooded my mind. I tried to move, But something raddled on my both my wrist. Tried to open my eye's again, slower this time and looked above my head. I chained up to some bed rail. My eye's got big. Where The hell was I? I tried to move my leg's, but they felt so heavy. I was feeling so dizzy, and everything was so hazy. Like it was two of everything.<p>

"I'am glad to see your awake." I heard someone say. I started to turned my and saw some shadow in the corner.

"Where am I.?" I asked, but throat was so dry. It sounded so horse.

"It's no need to worry about that your with me now.." The stranger said stepping into the light. I was shocked I couldn't believe it was 'him.' He said to walk to where I was. I didn't know what to do, so I started screaming.

"Someone Help Me! Please!" I screamed. I still felt so dizzy and weak, But I started kicking. He got to close too me and I ended up kicking him in the eye. I froze after that. He didn't look to happy. The look in his eye's were menacing, I was scared. He walked up to me on the side of the bed and slapped me across the face. It hurt a lot.

"I guess I have to teach you to behave. Bitch." He said. He started to calmed on top of me and I started to screamed louder then I ever thought I could.

"PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed trying to kick him. He ripped my shirt and started to kiss me roughly. I felt so sick. He tried to force himself into my mouth, But I kept my lip's shut tight. I tried kicking, but he was sitting on my leg's. I thought it was over, but then I heard a door open and someone calling.

"Boss you need to come here." The voice said. He looked a little upset but he got off me. "Another time then." He said as walked away. I heard the door close again. I couldn't but to start crying. That was so close...

* * *

><p>Thank you.! Keep reading!<p>

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_And~_

_Kichou_

_Word's: 1,326 Awesomeness!_

**_~0_0~_**


	7. The Piece's

**_Ok School Starting Tomorrow So I May Not Be Able To Update! =( But, Review And Love =)_**

* * *

><p>Gaara and Luna made it to their school. They walked to the side of the school building, and to a rusty gray door. Luna tried the doorknob, but it was locked.<p>

"Can anyone ever make it easy for me." Luna said to herself. She bend down in front of the doorknob, and went into her bag. She got out her lock picking tool's, and began to work on the lock. Gaara just looked around to make sure no one was watching. She fiddled with the lock until she heard:

_Click. _

She stood back up and tried the door again. It opened.

"Let's Go." She told him. Gaara nodded and followed her into the school. He closed the door behind them. It was dark, so she went into her bag and got out her flashlight. She turned it on and looked around again. It was pipe's and cobwebs all over the place.

"We're in the boiler room." Gaara said from behind her. she nodded and started walking with Gaara close behind her. They walked though the boiler room until they come across another door. Gaara tried the door, and this it time it was unlocked. He stuck his head out and looked both way's to see if anyone was in the hallway's. When he saw no one he walked out motioning for Luna to follow him. She walked out and put her flashlight away.

"Ok, Gaara this is where we're gonna go." She said getting his attention. "We're going to the school office, and were gonna look 'their' record's" Gaara nodded and they walked to the school office. Gaara was calm on the outside, but on the inside in ready kill someone for doing this. All he knew was when he found who did this they were going pay. He just hoped that they would find his Naruto before anything terrible happen..

"We're here" Luna said, snapping Gaara out of his thought's. They went inside and walked towards the principal office. They walked into office looked around.

"There." She said pointing at the file cabinets behind the desk. She quickly walked behind the desk and opened the file cabinet marked 'A-K' on it. Gaara watched outside to make sure on one was coming. She found the first file they needed. She closed the cabinet, And bend down and opened the one marked 'U-Z'. She looked though the file's and found the second one. She put both the file's in her bag and walked out the office.

"I found them let's go." She could him. Gaara nodded and they left the way they came.

* * *

><p>They went to Luna's apartment and sat at her table. She emptied all the content's of her bag on the table and they began to put what they figured out together gave him one file and she read the other. She told him what she thought about happen.<p>

"you think that's what happen?" Gaara asked her.

"Well, kinda." She told him. "I only know one person with this type of watch, it's specially made."

"So Hoshigaki Kisame that teaches the kendo club took Naruto." Gaara said not really believing it.

"Yes!" Luna told him.

"But, the make's no since, why would he do that!" Gaara asked.

"Because someone hired him too!" Luna told him.

"Why?" He asked. He needed his Naruto back, he missed him so much. His smile, His laugh, everything.

"Do you remember the rumor about him going to jail?" She asked him. He looked deep in thought and said:

"Yes I do.. He was arrested for murder... But than he was released for lack of evidence..." He told her and she nodded.

"Right, but the real reason why was, He killed for a really rich family and that family had pull in the Police Department so the evidence was "Accidently" lost." She said putting her finger's up to form quotation marks.

"Who was the Family.?" He asked her. He didn't like where this was going. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye's.

"The Uchiha's..." She told him. Gaara full of rage at this point.

"Are you telling Sasuke may have Naruto?" He asked her in a dangerously low tone.

"Yes, and he's used Kisame to get him" She told him. "The Uchiha's pretty own Kisame after the whole murder thing, so I wouldn't be surprised." She said looking at it.

"So now what?" He asked "What can't go to the police obviously."

"Your right... If what do..." she said looking down. "We may never see Naruto again..."

Gaara was angry. Someone he hated took someone he loved. When he found him. He was going the kill him. They sat there in silence thinking. They needed a plan. Then something came to Gaara.

"Let's go to Kisame's house." Gaara said.

"why?" She asked him.

"There has to be clue there or something to tell where they took Naruto." He told her. She nodded and put the thing's back into her bag.

"I have the address on these file's." She told him. He nodded.

"Let's go then, We can't leave Naruto with them any longer." He told him.

"Right, but we're gonna need a car." She told him. Him raised an non-existing eyebrow at her statement. She saw this and just smiled.

"Don't worry I got it covered." She told him. He looked at her.

"_Who raised this girl?" _He thought to himself. They left her apartment, Gaara just followed the girl to see how she was going to get the car they needed.

* * *

><p>I was so tried, but I didn't wanna sleep. I was too scared. I thought that he might come back. I didn't know what to do. I lost my voice from crying and screaming for help. I didn't even know were I was. I missed Luna and Gaara... I really missed them, I didn't know what I was gonna do anymore. They tried to feed me, But I didn't trust them to not have put drug's or something in it. So I would spit it out or turn my head away. I hear the door open, I turned my head and saw that he walk in.<p>

"How is my Naru-Chan?" He asked me. Was he serious I'am in some type of basement, chained to a bed.

"Terrible! You Bastard! And you can't call Naru-Chan!" I yelled, but my hadn't really came back yet, so it sounded really cracked. I didn't like him calling Naru-Chan either I like it when Gaara call's me that. When he called me that it made me feel sick.

"Oh Naru-Chan you call me Sasuke." He asked me with that damn smirk on his face.

"No! Let Me Out Of Here!" I demanded him, But he just laughed at me like I was some joke.

"Oh no you can't leave." He said walking to me. " You see your mine now and Your not going anywhere."

"Your insane! and I'am not your's! I Hate You!" I yelled at him.

"You say that now, But you'll learn to love me... Just like mother..." He told me. What did he mean? His mother. I was getting scared. I wanted Gaara, If he was here, He would protect me I know it! But he wasn't I was on my own and I had found away out of here myself.

"I.. I don't understand..." I told him and he let out a frighting laugh.

"Sorry, but you see as a Uchiha male I get what a want be it a car or a woman or man in this case." He said walking over to the bed and sitting at the edge, making me have an even more fearful feeling. "And my father wanted my mother, but she did want him she was actually dating someone else if I'am recalling the story correctly." He tell's me like it was nothing, his family sounds like a bunch of monster's! "When she rejected him, he didn't take it well so you know what he did?" He asked all I do was shake my head. "He went to her parent's and afford them a lot of money, basically buying her and they took it. I suppose they needed the money." My eye's widen at that as he began to laugh again. Why would anyone do such a thing! Sell their own daughter.

"You're a monster!" I yell, but my voice sounded strained and weak.

"That's a rude thing to say, Naru-Chan."

"I don't care!" I told him. He got up from the foot of the bed and walked up to me then I felt a sudden sting on my left cheek. He just slapped me and it hurt I felt like crying, but I did want him to see so I held it down. His began to ring and started to walked to the door.

"I'll be back." He told me. He walked out the door. I looked at the chain's around my wrist and got a idea. Then were bolt's on the chain's keeping them in place. I thought that if twisted them maybe I could get out of here. I started twisting them and soon enough they started moving. I kept twisting them, and they came off! I started to get off the bed walked to a small window. I on top of a steel box and pushed the window open. I was just small to fit through it. I was almost there then I felt someone grab my foot and I started kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I kept kicking and think I kicked the guy in the face or something, because they let go. I clawed at the ground trying to pull myself up. I made out of the window and started running. I was in the woods somewhere. I looked back and saw I was in a cabin before I escaped. I had no shoe's on and it was cold. I kept running. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I heard voice's behind me. It must have been them. Then I felt someone grab me and I screamed. I all I could think was: _"I'am gonna die, I'am gonna die" _I couldn't even see who grabbed me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well There You go! Still rewriting!<em>**

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

_Naru'sIs-AcuteUke_

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_And~_

_Kichou_

_Word's: 1,830 Sweet!_

**_~0_0~_**


	8. The Rescue

Review And Love :3

* * *

><p>It took us I while, but we made it Kisame's House. His house was a large minor made of red brick with large square windows. It was like looking at a castle. When we made it here she had said she hated neighborhoods like this one. That everyone that lived in these homes were probably stuck up fuckers. I didn't comment as we made our way to up to the house.<p>

I didn't understand how she knew how to do all that she did, like breaking into places, but I did not question it. We were so close to finding Naruto and I was becoming impatient. It was getting dark and Naruto been missing for too long. I was so worried, but I suppose Luna saw this and she just had told me:

_"Don't worry, Gaara we're gonna find him."_

But it did little to calm me. I just have this feeling that Naruto was hurting and we needed to hurry before it was too late.

We walked to the side of his house and looked around. Luna walked towards a gate that must had lead to backyard. She walked up to it and jumped as high as she could to look over the gate and shook her head.

"I don't see a car." She said to me.

"That mean's he must not be here." I told her. I looked next to me saw that there was window. I was too far upward to climb through, But I had gotten an idea.

"Luna I'll lifted you up there and you can see if it's open." I told her pointing to the window. She nodded and walked towards me. I knitted my finger's together and she put her right foot on them. I lifted her and began to step carefully onto my shoulder's. I held both her feet, making sure she did not fall. I could not see what she was doing. I could just hear her.

"It's open." she said to me. I could feel her lifting off my shoulder's. Soon her feet were not longer on me. I stepped back to see what she was doing. She was climbing through the window, only her feet in view. Soon she was completely gone into the house. I waited for a moment and then I heard a whisper.

"Gaara." It was coming from the front of the house. I walked around and Luna had opened the front door. I quickly walked inside and she closed the door behind me.

"We have to hurry, Its real dark outside." Luna said from behind me. I just nodded started to look around. I saw Luna walk into another room and I walked through some door and saw that it was a study. It was very large and filled with things that must teachers couldn't even afford on there salary. I walked into it, There was a large wooden desk to my left and I started going through it. There were paper's, like bill's and random letter's, but nothing tell me where Naruto was. I was starting lose hope. I was starting to feel like I would never see Naruto again. Never see him smile, never hear hear his beautiful laugh. Everything was just starting to get to me. But then I saw a picture sitting on the desk. It was picture of him, but he was with some young girl no more then seven with long black wavy hair and a smile so wide it could split her face. They were sitting on the step's on some cabin. That girl sitting next to him looked so familiar, like I seen her somewhere before.

Then it hit me.

"Luna!" I called her. Soon she came running the room. She looked nervous.

"What? Did you find something?" she asked me. She walked to were I was standing and looked at me. I picked the picture up and showed it to her. She looked at the picture and her eyes grew owl-wide.

"I can't believe it..." She said in a disbelieving whisper.

"Luna I knew I saw this girl before. It you isn't it?" I asked her. Nothing was making since anymore. What was Luna doing in a picture with the guy that took Naruto?

"Yeah that's me..." She looking at the floor. "I... I could believe he has this..."

"Luna what the hell-"

"Wait!" She said interrupting. She took the framed photo from my hand stared at it. "I think I know where Naruto is!" she said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He might be at this cabin!" She said pointing at the picture. " It has to be the only place that he would believe no one would look!" She said looking at the picture. "Come on it's dark out and if its still the same, that cabin has no heat, so Naruto should be really cold by now." She told me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her. She pulled all the way out the house and stopped on the sidewalk. She started to look and around and smiled.

"There!" She said pointing across the street. She was pointing at dark blue four door car parked in someone's driveway. She still had my wrist and started walking across the street to the car. We knelt down on the side of the car.

"Gaara can you drive?" She asked me.

"Yes I can, But..." I started, but I just tailed off.

"Good 'cause your driving." She told me. She tried and door and it was unlock. she inside and started messing with wiring under the steering wheel.

"Rich people are too trusting in these type of neighborhood" She said to herself as she kept messing with the wiring until the car started up.

"Yes!" I heard her say she got out and ran to the passenger side door. "Hurry Gaara!" She said to me. I quickly got in and closed the door. Some one run out the house yelling, "Stop! Theft!"

"Hit the gas dude!" I put my feet on the gas petal and started driving.

"The cabin's in the Konoha Mountain's" She said to me. She knew too much. I had to know what all she knew.

"Luna, What hell do you know. Why were you in that picture with Kisame?" I asked losing temper.

"He and my dad use to work together... Kinda..." She started to say. "The reason I know about the stuff I do was because of my dad. He was... a man for hire."

"A... What?" I asked confused.

"A man for hire." Hear her repeat. "He was the one you called when you needed things done. He worked for anyone that could pay him. Which I guess was his downfall if you think about it." She said sounding a little upset about it. " He would steal thing's of great value for the person that hired him. He taught me everything I know." I looked at her and she turned to look out the window. "I was about six when I first met Kisame. he was nice to me and treated like I was his own. My dad said he was working with him to steal something big, something that would pay out so much that me and him could go somewhere and he wouldn't have to ever steal again, but it was all a lie. The Uchiha's had hired Kisame to kill my dad, because he took something very important from them." I looked at her again and she was looking at her lap. "I heard that he didn't even stand a chance, stabbed in the back... the irony of it all, huh?"

I didn't know at say after that. What do say when you find out that a girl you go to school with is the daughter of a career criminal that was killed by a teacher that teaches at said school. Wait a minute.

"So you knew Kisame killed your father this whole time and yet you haven't done a thing about this whole time?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?" If I was her I would have long since had my revenge, by making the bastard suffer a long painful death by my hands.

"I honestly don't know, I had went there because of him, but I don't know why I didn't do anything... He would look at me sometimes when we pasted each other in the halls and the only stopping me from hurting him was this look in his eyes... Look he was sorry and he pitied me..."

"Does Naruto know about this?" I had to ask her.

"He knows everything expect for it being Kisame killing my father, I didn't want to fear something that didn't need fearing." She said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I heard her sigh.

"Naruto... His been through so much already from being abandoned by his mother to being bullied none at school by that pink haired bitch and I didn't want to add "one of our teachers is a murderer!" on top of that" I think we, mainly her, has had enough of this decision.

"So, your father taught you to break into place's and how to hot wire car's?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yup, nothing was better then Daddy/Daughter time" She said to me. "I know we wasn't like other dad's and daughter's , But that was us and I love every moment of it."

"But what about the cabin?" I asked her.

"Kisame took us there when he and dad were "friend's"." She told me, she sound of bitter, but I can't blame her.

"We're almost there Gaara, just take the next left." She told me. I did what she said and turned down a dirt path. I drove a little then:

"Stop!" She yelled at me with such urgency. I just pushed my foot on the brake jerking us forward.

"What?" I asked her.

"The cabin's right down this path. We can't go too far down or they met see us." She told me. I just nodded, she had a point, but I wish she said it a little more calmly.

"You have your cell phone right?" She asked me.

"Yes I have it." I told her.

"Good." She told me. "We have to hurry." I gave her a quick nod and we out of the car.

"Here." She said tossing me something. I caught it and saw that it was a flashlight. "I have two" She said. We started walking down to the cabin. we walked for awhile. I heard someone scream. Turned around and looked at me I knew see heard it too.

"I'amma go to the cabin, you check the wood's." She told me.

"What? You can't go up there by yourself." I told her.

"I'll be fine now go!" She told me. I reluctantly did what she said and walked a different way. I walked around a little looking around, waving the flashlight. Then something bumped into me and then it started screaming.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" They screamed. I waved the flashlight down and saw golden blonde hair and three scar's on the cheek's. It was Naruto. I couldn't believe it. I grabbed him to try and keep him from running away,I must have scared him more. He just screamed

"I'AM SORRY! PLEASE LET ME GO!" He screamed. It made my heart break. I didn't know what he been through, but it must have been hard on him.

"Naruto It's Me!" I tell him. "It's Me Naruto, Gaara!" Him seem to calm down. He looked at me with tear's in his eye's.

"G-Gaara?" He said trying to look at me.

"Yes Naruto it's me." I smiled.

"Gaara!" He yelled hugging me. "Gaara! I was so scared I didn't know what I gonna do!" He started to cry into my chest. I could feel the tear's start to stain my shirt. I hugged him back. He was shaking. His skin felt so cold, he didn't even have any shoe's on.

"It's ok, Naru-Chan I have you now, It's gonna be ok." I told him. "I'll protect you..."

"That's so touching..." A voice said. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. "But I'll taking my property back now." He said walking towards Naruto and I. I quickly moved Naruto behind my back. He was shaking even more now as I felt him cling to the back of my shirt. He must he been so scared.

"Naruto's not your property." I told him. I knew this wasn't going to end too well and I didn't wait Naruto to be around for that. I turned to Naruto. I whispered to him.

"Naruto... Take this flashlight and run that way..." I told him pointing the way I came. His grew wide and he started to shake his head.

"N-no! I won't leave you." He said. He looked like he was gonna start crying again.

"Naruto please, I don't want you hurt." I asked him he looked down at ground...

"Ok..." He finally said. I smiled and kissed on his forehead. I gave him jacket and told him to put it on. When he put it on, I told to look for a for dark blue car and he nodded. He started to walk off in the direction I told him. He turned to me and said:

"B-be careful Gaara." I gave him a nodded and he turned and run off. I looked back at the Uchiha and started to get angry. This was going to one hell of fight.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you~<em>

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_Gekki_

_And~!_

_ebtiger _

Word's Of The Day!: 2,376 New Record!

_**~0_0~**_


	9. The Showdown

Happy Monday! ~_Review and Love :3~_

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could. I did what Gaara told me, but I didn't like it. I left him alone with some monster. I felt so weak. Always having Luna and now Gaara to protect me. I had stopped running. I didn't wanna feel so weak anymore. Don't get me wrong. I do like strong guy's that can protect me, But I wanna be able to protect me too. I shook my head. Leave it up to me to start thinking about that when I'am suppose to be running. I felt my pocket vibrate. I looked in the pocket's and got out a red phone. I quickly answered it.<p>

"H-hello?" I answered.

"_N-naruto! Is That You?"_ They asked me. I knew this voice.

"Luna! It's Me!" I told her. I was so happy. I thought I would never hear Her voice again.

_"Oh Naruto! I was worried about you! Were are you? I'am on my way!"_ She said to me.

"I'am in the woods..." I told Her. "I ran into Gaara and he told me to go to the dark blue car on the dirt path."

_"Ok, I'am not that far from you do what Gaara told you, I'll be right there!" _ She said to me. Wait what?

"Luna, Your here too!" I asked her.

_"Duh! Do you think Gaara could find you by his self?" _I just laughed. I missed her.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." I told her.

"_Good.. And Naruto..?" _She said. She sounded so sad.

"Yes?"

"_Please, be careful.."_ I smiled, she sounded so worried.

"I'll be fine big sister." I told her. That's what she was, She was my family. My sister.

"_Ok Little Bro." _She said. With that we hung up. I took I deep breath and started running again...

* * *

><p>Sasuke had Gaara in a chock hold. Gaara in turned brought his elbow and got Sasuke in the face, making him stumble backwards releasing Gaara. Gaara charged Sasuke tackling him. He lifted his fist back and full force brought it down. Sasuke quickly moved his head, Making Gaara hit the ground. He hissed in pain as he brought his hand back. Sasuke took advantage of just pushed Gaara off him. He Got on top on Gaara and began chocking him with both hand's. Tighten his hold to the point that Gaara couldn't even talked. Gaara tried to reach for Sasuke, but he couldn't. He had to do something he wasn't gonna die like this. He wasn't going to have his Naruto cry over him and think it may have been his fault.<p>

"You should have just giving up!" Sasuke yelled at him. He was losing his cool. "Now your going to die here, But don't worry." leaned down close to Gaara ear so he could make himself clear.

"I'll take good care of Naruto..." All Gaara can do is stare at Sasuke, But a shadow came behind Sasuke and...

_BAM!_

The shadow swung hitting Sasuke in the head, Making him let go of Gaara's neck and fall to the ground. Gaara started coughing and sat up. Then he heard:

"Keep Your Damn Dirty Hand's Off My Gaara!" He looked up and saw that the shadow was Naruto, Holding the flashlight he gave him like a baseball bat. Naruto looked at Gaara and gasped.

"Gaara!" He said rushing to his side. He got on his knee's and looked at Gaara worried of his mind. He had came back after getting off the phone with Luna. He just couldn't leave Gaara, he had to come back and he was glad he did. He started rubbing Gaara's back to help him anyway he could.

"Oh, Gaara I was so worried... I am sorry I didn't what you said I hope your not mad..." He said looking down. Gaara just lifted his chin and looked him in his eye's

"Naruto I could never be mad at you." He leaned down and caught Naruto's soft lip's. He then slowly released them. Naruto whimpered at this. Gaara smiled.

"Come on Naruto me have to go." He said getting up. He stood up and reached his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took his slowly got up. Gaara knew Naruto was still cold and probably didn't feel like walking anymore. So picked Naruto up bridal-Style, and began walking. Naruto warped his arm's around Gaara's neck and snuggled into the warmth. His feet were so cold. His whole body was. He felt he could go to sleep in Gaara'd arm's...

* * *

><p>I was super worried I was at the car, but no Naruto. Then I heard noise's and moving in the bushes and trees. I turned and saw Gaara carrying a sleeping Blonde angel. I was about to cry. Gaara walked up to me and smiled.<p>

"He fall asleep on the way here." I nodded.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said. I didn't wanna stay here any longer. He nodded and walked to the side of the car. I opened the door for him and he gently laid him down in the backseat.

"Stay back there with him... I'll drive." I told him.

"Alright..." He said getting in the back with my brother. He closed the door and I got in the driver seat. I got under the steering and started the car the same way I did before. "_Good Old Dad" _I thought as got back in the driver and started to drive away. It was silence in the car. I was thinking I thousand thing's at once. _"Oh Kami Naruto can't go back to that school" _I thought. I was right it was already hard there and this would just make it worse. That damn Uchiha wouldn't got jail I just knew it. When that family killed my dad. No one was punished. The truth was when I first met, Sasuke I was scared of him. If they did that to my dad, what the could they do to me? So I just avoided him like the plague, But now I have to protect Naruto. and I had an idea.

"Gaara.." I said. I looked in the mirror to see he listening. He was. "We can't-" I started, But he cut me off.

"I know. We can't go back to Konoha High School." He said. It Shocked me Gaara really was smart.

"It's for Naruto." I said looking at the road. "That damn Uchiha totally's Not gonna go to jail."

* * *

><p>Gaara asked Luna if they could go to his house and she didn't mind. He told her were it was and walked inside. Gaara he was going to put Naruto in his bed and Luna nodded. Once he came back he sat down at the table with Luna.<p>

"What do you think we should do?" Luna asked him. He just shook his head and said:

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>All They Found Naruto, But What's Going On Now?<p>

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_Gekki_

_ebtiger_

_And~!_

_PriestessofBast_

_Keep Reading! Review and Love :3 We're Almost done!_

_Word's:1,375 Not My Best... =(_


	10. Love

Read And Love. :3 11/29/11

* * *

><p>I rolled around on something soft. It was comfy. Really comfy, I almost didn't wanna get up. But Then I remembered. I shot up from were I was laying, and started looking around. I wasn't 'there' anymore. I had got scared and thought that it was a dream. That Gaara didn't come for me. Oh! Gaara!. Where was he? I got from the were I was laying and looked around. I heard voice's I walked to door and it was cracked a little. I looked through it and show Luna and Gaara sitting at a table. I they were talking about something.<p>

"Well, I don't Know Either." Luna said. What were they talking about. I just kept listening.

"What about Naruto?" That was gaara. Wait about me? What are they talking about?

"I'll tell him, I just know we can't stay." Luna told him. Stay? Are they leaving me? No they wouldn't do that. right?

"I know that, it's to dangerous for him.." I hear Gaara say. Dangerous For who?

"You really love him, don't you?" Luna asked. Who are they talking about? Gaara love's someone? Who? I started to feel sad. Who ever Gaara loved is really lucky.

"Your right.. He's better then anyone I ever met..I really do love Naruto..."

Me? Gaara love's me! I can't believe it! I was so happy! Someone Love's me! Me! Of all people! I felt like a school girl getting a note from her crush saying that he liked her too.

"That's why I want to protect him.." He finished saying. Gaara's so sweet. He's strong, nice, and he said he love's me! Ok so what if I'am acting like a girl. I can do that!

"That's why we're leaving." I hear Luna say. I decided it was time for me to come out. I opened the door and walked out. I walked out and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" I asked them. They turned and looked at me.

"Na-" Luna started, but I stopped her.

"Tell me."

"We have to leave Naruto it's not safe here anymore." Gaara said.

"So 'we're' leaving?" I asked.

"Yes Naruto." Gaara said. They're not gonna leave me! I just ran to Gaara and tackled him into a hug. I warped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap, smiling like The Cheshire Cat. He looked confused for a second and then hugged me back pulling me close to him. He rocked me. And he whispered in my ear:

"I love you, Naruto." I smiled.

"I Love you too, Gaara." He pulled me even closer if possible. I felt like I could get lost in him. This felt amazing, But something, or someone, made us look back.

"Awwwwwww! You guy's are Soooo CUTE!" It was Luna of course. "My brother's in love!"

"Luna!" I said embarrassed. I could feel my cheek's getting warm.

"I'am sorry Naruto, But it's true." She said smiling. I just shook my head at her.

"Naruto.." Gaara called. I turn back to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to leave, so were going to go to your house and get your thing's and then Luna's you understand.?" He said me quietly. He looked up and I followed his eye's.

"Is that ok with you.?" He asked Luna. I saw her nod. But got worried what Sasuke came back? I didn't kill me. What if killed Gaara. I don't think I could handle that. So Said something.

"But do you think that's safe.? What if-" I started but he stopped me

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you." He said to me.I guess knew what I was thinking. He's so cool and smart. Wait? Oh man I'am turning into Sakura! Gross! I wanna throw up now... But I kept myself together.

"So Cute!" I hear Luna squeal. She's such Yaoi fan. Then the sound of my stomach growling came through. I just felt my cheek's get warm.

"Sound's like someone's hungry" Luna said smiling. Then I remembered I didn't eat all that time.

"Yeah..." I said looking down.

"Well, I guess I could make you my 'Special Ramen'" She said. I looked up. Her ramen I loved when she made it. She just did it right. But she would only make on Special occasions.

"Really! Your the best ever! Oh! Make mine with extra egg!" Said jumping off of Gaara.

"Sure Naruto, Go wash your hand's" She said to me like I was some kid, But I didn't argue. If I did she probably weren't make it anymore. So I ran as I could to the bathroom, smiling all the way

* * *

><p><em>Thank you~<em>

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_Gekki_

_ebtiger_

_PriestessofBast_

_And~_

_ sherrin16_

_Sorry for It Being Short, But I like updating Close Together. Keeping myself up!_

_Review and Love :3_

_Word's:975, Bad! Very Bad!_


	11. Family

_Read And Share! =3_

* * *

><p>They sat there eating, talking and Luna saying who cute it would be if Gaara and Naruto had a baby. Making Gaara smirk and Naruto blush deeply. She just Laughed and started saying how cute Naruto was blushing like that. It was felt so right to them. They felt they were being a real family. After all that happen this is what they needed. the smile's and laughing, It was pure bliss.<p>

They soon finished they meal and began to get tried. Gaara offered Luna the bed, but she refused. She said she'd be fine on the couch. Gaara just nodded and turned to Naruto. He was still in the clothes he was taken in and his feet were black because of the dirt.

"Naruto you need a shower." Gaara said. Naruto looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Oh..." He said still looking at his foot. He started wiggling his toe's and giggled. Gaara saw this and smiled. Naruto was like a baby sometime's and that kinda scared him. He didn't want Naruto hurt again. He didn't even ask what had happen to him when he was with Sasuke. He just thought he would when he wanted to.

"Naruto." Gaara called. The blonde looked up with a warm smile on his face. Gaara walked up to naruto and kissed softly on his lips. Naruto in turn put his arm's around Gaara's neck. Gaara put his hand's on Naruto hip's pulling him closer. The stayed like this until Gaara the first to break the kiss.

"Go take your shower. Ok?" Gaara said with a smile . He kissed Naruto on his forehead and went into his room. Naruto stood for a moment. He felt he could fly now. After coming down from his 'Love-High' He he what he was told went into the bathroom and took his shower.

* * *

><p>Gaara went into his to find so clothes for Naruto. He was much taller then the blonde so he didn't have much. Then he settled for a white t-shirt and red Pajama pant's. He heard his bedroom door open, so he looked up and he almost had a nosebleed. There stood Naruto, With a white towel wrapped around his body kinda like a girl would. His hair still wet and clinging to his face. Gaara looked at the blonde's long creamy tan leg's. Hairless and they looked like they would never end. He wonder if Naruto's leg's were as smooth as they looked.<p>

"um... uh...G-gaara?" Naruto said slightly nervous under Gaara's gaze. Gaara snapped out of trance.

"Oh.. um, here I got you some clothes." He said giving Naruto the pajamas.

"Thank you..." Naruto said shyly as he took the clothes from Gaara. Gaara quickly left the room and Gave Naruto time to change.

* * *

><p>Gaara was checking me out! Oh Kami, That was so funny! Ha! It looked like he was gonna get a nosebleed are something. But whatever. I put on the clothes he gave me and put them on. they were kinda lose, but they still fit. I Walked to the door and opened the to see Gaara standing there.<p>

"Oh, I'am done.." I said. He nodded and walked in.

"So I'll just sleep on the floor or something?" I asked. I didn't wanna take his bed or anything.

"What? No come on you can sleep in the bed with me.." He said. What? Sleep in the bed with him. I felt my cheek's get warm.

"O-oh... ok..." I slowly walked to the bed and laid down. I felt him get in the bed with me and then light's went off. I felt his arm's snake around me. I turned around and snuggled into his chest. I felt so safe there.

"Get some sleep Naruto." He say's to me I was about to say Goodnight, but then:

"YOU GUYS!" Luna yelled from the other room. Gaara jumped up from the bed and ran in the other. I quickly followed. We ran into the living and saw Luna sitting up on the couch.

"Luna Are You Ok!" I asked her. She just turned to me and smiled.

"You guy's I know where we can go!" She said jumping up off the couch excitedly.

"Luna the way you screamed we thought you were hurt or something." Gaara said. I looked at him and he looked slightly annoyed.

"I know i'am sorry, but listen." she said putting up her hands up defensively. " My dad had a place in Ikebukuro, Tokyo, He would go there when the heat was on."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, I so happen to have the key!" She said smiling. "We can go there and stay!"

"This sound's good then.." Gaara said. "Is that good with you Naru-Chan" He asked me.

"Of course It Is!" I said in a happy tone. I mean it was, I get to live with my boyfriend and bestfriend/Sister what could be better.

"Good! We leave tomorrow! So goodnight!" Luna and jumped on the couch and closed her eyes. I just looked at Gaara with a look that say's 'Did that just happen?' I guess he understood because he he just shrugged his shoulder's and walked back to the bedroom. I was happy tomorrow I leave this place and live a new life with people that love and understand me. I turned around and walked back to the bedroom with Gaara.

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter Next! Read, Love And Review! =3 <em>

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_Gekki_

_ebtiger_

_PriestessofBast_

_And~_

_sherrin16_

_Words's: 1,087.. Well, At Least I Made It To The Thousand's._


	12. Home

Read & Love =3 Lasted Chapter. =( I'amma miss working this story.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sound someone else's heartbeat in his ears. He looked and smiled. It was his Love,Gaara he looked so peaceful. They was leaving today, and he hoped that for the rest of his life he would wake up in the arms of someone who loved him and he loved in return. He snuggled closer to the warmth that felt so safe and protective of him. He felt Gaara move slightly. He backed up and saw that he was awake now.<p>

"Good Morning Naru-Chan." He said.

"Good Morning Gaara.." Naruto said with a smile. He couldn't remember the last he was this happy.

"We Leave Today." Gaara told him.

"I know.. I'am a little nervous." He admitted. Gaara just smiled lovingly at him and said:

"Don't worry I'll with you." Naruto smiled and sat up.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a slight smile. I got up from and bed walked to the door, he put his hand on the doorknob before back to Gaara. "Thank you for caring" with that he walked into the living room to wake up 'Big Sister'. He walked into the living and saw the Luna was on the phone. Her face was like stone, void of emotion, making Naruto worry.

"L-Luna what's wrong.?" He asked as he walked up to her. She turned to him and had the biggest frown on her face.

"Lu-" He said but Luna interpreted him.

"Naruto go get Gaara!" She said to him seriously. Naruto didn't understand, but run back in Gaara's room.

"Gaara something's wrong!" Naruto told him. Gaara walked passed Naruto and into the living room. Naruto followed close behind him. When they were back into living room Luna was putting her shoe's on. Something was very wrong.

"Luna what-" Gaara started, but once again Luna interpreted.

"Change of plan's!" She said now getting up from the couch and walking to them. "We have to leave now!"

"W-why?" Naruto asked. He never since Luna so disheveled.

"Sasuke's watching your apartment. So we can't go get your thing's. I don't if he know's where you live Gaara, but we can't risk it." She told them.

"Ok. Come on Naruto i'll get you some shoe's." Gaara said taking Naruto's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed watching Gaara go through his closet. He pulled out a pair of sneaker's he couldn't fit anymore. He gave him to Naruto and watched him put them on. When he was finish. He told Naruto to go in the living room with Luna. He got a large book bag out of his closet and started putting thing's he wanted to keep. Shoe's clothes, his cell phone. he walked into the living room. Luna turned to him and asked:

"You ready.?"

"Yes, let's go" Gaara told her. She nodded and grabbed the key's off the counter. They walked outside and to the car.

"You drive!" Luna said throwing Gaara the key's. Naruto got in the back and watched as Luna and Gaara got in.

"Oh Naruto!" She said going into her bag and then turning to him. " I have your phone." She said handing him his phone.

"Thank's Luna." he said taking to from her. She smiled and turned in back to face the right.

"Let's get out of here." Gaara said. Luna nodded and drove off. Naruto just looked out the window as heard Gaara and Luna fighting about which way to go. "_Yup, This is my family." _He thought as he fall asleep leaning against the window.

* * *

><p>~5 YEAR'S LATER~<p>

* * *

><p>Luna was on her way to visit Naruto. When first came to Ikebukuro. They started at a new school and graduated. Gaara went to college, Naruto but didn't want to. He didn't see himself doing much so he started singing at some club and made two good friend's in Luna's eye's. Some girl's named Ten'Ten and Hinata. After a year of living together Gaara and Naruto moved out and found a two bedroom apartment. When Gaara finished college he went into the art business and he very good at painting believe at or not. After 2 year's Gaara and Naruto got married. It was beautiful and Naruto wore a white kimono white silver flower's and vine's on it. He also had a pink flower in his hair Luna had giving him and light make-up(Thank's to Luna). The Look on Gaara's face when he saw Naruto was priceless. It's been great here. She was so happy that Naruto was having a great life.<p>

She pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the fifth-teen story building. When she walked in and waved at the doorman. She walked into the elevator and pushed the button. She watched the doors close and listened to the elevator music. when she made to their floor, she walked down the hallway and to the door. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and their stood a taller slightly Gaara.

"Hey Red!" Luna said walking past Gaara into the apartment. "Where's your wife?"

"I'am right here and stop calling me that." Naruto said walking from the back. Naruto was still the same height, but his had grown longer, down to his neck. As he walked out the back he had a small baby in his arm's. The baby had red spiky hair and bight blue eye's.

"Awwwww... how old is he now?" Luna asked looking at the baby.

"He's one now, He can even say mommy." Gaara answered watching his son and "wife" as Luna puts it.

"Awwwww. really you must be so proud." Luna said now walking closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, He's so quiet, I think he's my mini Gaara." Naruto laughed earning a smirk from Gaara.

"Mommy, Juice." The baby said wiggling a little.

"Ok, My little man." Naruto said walking into the kitchen. Luna turned to Gaara and smiled.

"You made him so happy.." She said. "He's always wanted a family and now he has one."

"Yeah I don't what I would do without them." Gaara said with a smile.

"Me either..." Luna said sitting down on the couch.

"Ok, we're back." Naruto said walking in from the kitchen with his baby holding it's bottle with its tiny hand's.

"His name's Daisuke right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, you named him!" Naruto said glaring at his friend. She just laughed and walked up Naruto.

"Can I hold my nephew?" she asked. Naruto blinked at her and then smiled.

"Sure." He answered. He slowly handed his son to Luna and watched as Luna rocked Daisuke.

"Hey little guy." She said smiling. "You got some great parent's you know that.?" Daisuke took the bottle out of his mouth and his looked like he was in deep concentrating. Then he opened his and said:

"Daddy..." Naruto and Gaara's eye's looked like they were going pop out.

"What?" Luna asked. She didn't know what was wrong. Gaara was the first to come out of shock.'

"H-he's never said 'Daddy' before." Gaara said. Naruto come out of his shock as well looking at his son.

"My baby's so smart!" Naruto said walking up to Luna.

"He's really never side that huh.? Cool." Luna said. Which didn't go to well with Naruto.

"What? Cool? It's amazing, wonderful, it's fantastic!" Naruto said a little too loudly, Because Daisuke dropped his bottle and started crying.

"Is mommy too loud?" Gaara said walking up to Luna and taking his son from her arm's. He rocked his son side to side and slowly he started to calm down. "I'll go put him in his room." with that Gaara walked into the back. Naruto and Luna sat on the couch and talked. They caught up on thing's, baby stuff mainly. a while later Gaara walked back in and sat with them. They're a family, every was just right, no problems. Naruto was so happy he had a ''genius" baby as put's it, a loving, caring Husband, and wonderful friends. He couldn't ask for more. Gaara saw that Naruto stopped talking. he leaned down and kissed him on his forehead and asked:

"What's wrong.?" Naruto just looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, Everything's prefect. Like it should be."

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

_Thank you~_

_Judy-Moody4evr_

_YaoiRocks'MyWorld._

__Naru'sIs-AcuteUke__

_Demonmaster9090_

_BloodyMarionette101_

_Malevolent Onyx Dragon_

_TigrezzTail_

_natsumeslover_

_Pinkyni21_

_Foxluna_

_Kichou_

_Gekki_

_ebtiger_

_PriestessofBast_

_sherrin16_

_hopesterocks _

_And~_

_Avid30_

_Word's: 1,618. I'am so proud.! =)_


	13. NOTICE!

!Sorry! Just Read!

* * *

><p>Ok! If you already know this I'am sorry, But this is for the person who don't. I wrote SEQUEL!. Yes a sequel! You may praise me now. Lol, but I worked hard on it and I hope you like it! It's good! I promise! There short and simple.! Lala! I Love Ya!<p>

~Toxic B.


End file.
